AMOR EN LA CELDA
by danydany
Summary: Loki se siente aburrido en su celda, entonces Thor va a verlo ... que acontecimientos pasaran en la celda ... Desarrollado después de la peli de the avengers y a comienzos de Thor: the dark world... Si lo sé ya paso la moda .. Pero dale: v thorki Roleo


buenooooooooooooooooooooo ~

Pasen adelante y léanlo si desean y si no .. Igual léanlo XD

ya que es un friki roleooooo mío ( Thor ) y de mi amada cristal (loki )... ya que andábamos con la inspiración lo escribimos en un día :v ( mentira .. lo hicimos en una semana :'v )

disfrutennnnnn adasdasaasas lel

eaeaeaeaea :v

Una celda... dos personitas cute... Amor... salseo :v... y lemon ¬w¬

Dialogo

 _ **Pensamiento**_

(nota de autor)

Estaba en esta estúpida celda aburrido extendió su brazo y tomo un libro y comenzó a ojearlo ya había leído todo lo que frigga le había llevado, y ** _me pregunto si ella volverá .. Nah no me importa si trae_** **algo**. Solo quería algo de compañía.

 _En los pasillos del castillo..._

Estaba aburrido sin nada interesante que hacer, lo único que hacía era _**prepararse para el trono, reglas... según decía tenía que buscar una doncella para que sea su consorte y eso quería decir matrimonio ... no eso no era para mí ..., responsabilidades, más reglas , y más bla bla bla bla**_ _..._ Ahora se dirigía a las mazmorras del castillo ...lo único que quería era ver a su hermano, loki, a su celda.

 _En los pasillos de las mazmorras..._

Escucho los pasos de alguien acercarse, ojala que no sea uno de los estúpidos guardias o peor aún los idiotizados amigos de Thor que solo iban a joderlo y burlarse de él, juraba que si salía los mataría.

Con paso firme llego a la celda de loki y se acercó a ella ..

-Lo...Loki..- miro por el vidrio y vio que su encarcelado se acercaba- hola.. Hermano..

Lo miro, no esperaba su visita.

-A que debo de visita Thor?.. Vienes a joder la vida como siempre?

-Que no puedo verte.. Solo estoy de visita no es para que molestes-

-Bueno ya me viste y ahora- se recargo en la pared de la celda-

-Pues solo quería verte y decirte que te extraño.. Hermano..- lo miro con una sonrisa melancólica-

-No soy tu hermano- le dijo duramente-

-Sabía que dirías eso.. Fue bueno verte- le dijo con aires tristes-

Bajo la mirada.

-... espera...-vio cómo se dio la vuelta-

-He?.. sí que pasa?..- lo dijo esperanzado-

Pone su mano en el cristal.

-quédate...-

-Loki...-pone su mano en el cristal donde está la mano de loki-...Loki.. Porque... porque...no sabes cuánto…Cuánto..-

-Cuánto?- alza una ceja- Cuanto que Thor?

-Cuanto.. Te amo... - le susurro-

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par definitivamente eso no lo esperaba estaba sorprendido y se alejó un poco del cristal.

-Thor...-

-Loki..loki.. Por favor….- se juntó un poco más al cristal- Hermano…

-Thor…- se acercó de nuevo poniendo su mano y su frente al cristal cerrando los ojos- Por más que te acerques no podrás pasar…hermano…

-Loki…- junto su frente con la de loki atravez del cristal- Eso es lo que crees…-con un movimiento rápido desactivo el campo anti magia y abriendo la celda de loki- …-

Se sorprendió pero al estar recargado en el vidrio no pudo evitar caer directamente hacia Thor chocando ambas cabezas

\- Argg!-

-Ahh!- lo atrapo de la cintura para tener más equilibrio, antes de que caigan de bruces al suelo- … te encuentras bien ?... te dolió? –

-Estoy bien… Porque lo hiciste? –

Solo lo miraba como tratando de responder su pregunta atravez de sus ojos.

-Porque… Te amo… siempre lo he hecho… desde que te vi convertido en un joven capullo de 10 años desde ese momento te atesore… viéndote cada día crecer… llenándote de sabiduría y viendo que tu belleza aumentaba al grado de amarte no como hermano… sino como hombre, y no me cansare de decirlo te amo loki laufeyson .. te amo con todo mi ser..- finalizo con un susurro-

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, que rayos había dicho? No estaba acostumbrado a oírlo y menos del que fue alguna vez su hermano mayor, se sintió como si le hubiera bromeado ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hacer a el también le agradaba Thor lo había notado pero ni siquiera asimilaba sus propios sentimientos cuando Thor le hizo esa confesión.

Al ver que se quedó pasmado por su anterior confesión, decidió acercarse a él y depositar en sus labios un tierno beso lleno de todo su amor .. Aún tenía el agarre en su cintura, así que la apretó y lo acerco más a él para poder profundizar el beso.

Ahora sí, no sabía que hacer estaba asustado y confundido pero también aliviado ese beso lo aliviaba lo hacía sentir bien con cierta calidez dejo de pensar y cerro sus ojos recibiendo el beso

Al ver su reacción descendió sus manos a las caderas de loki y profundizo el beso insertando su lengua, simulando pequeñas estocadas que hacia gemir a su amor.

-Nmhg..- puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello sintiendo esa caliente (so hot :v) lengua invadiendo su boca-

(I am hot :v ) Empezó a acariciar sus caderas, deleitándose con lo estrechas que eran.

Se separó un poco del mayor.

-Thor basta…-

Lo miro como cachorro renegado.

-por favor… loki – aun tenia agarradas sus caderas posesivamente –

Se quedó embobado viendo aquellos ojos y al sentir el agarre se sentía bien.

-Thor..- dijo acercándose a su cara y convencido le beso apasionadamente no podía decirle que no ha esa carita-

(Dios soy adorable :v )Respondió el beso sin duda alguna, cuando lo besaba sentía que tocaba el mismo vanaheim ( así se dice creo XD )Dioses se derretía ante sus besos, empezó a descender sus manos por la curva de sus nalgas presionando un poco

-Mhh… - gimió un poco al sentir la presión en esa zona, por Odín, Thor estaba siento muy apresurado pero eso le agradaba-

-Mgg..- Thor rompió el beso para dar paso a una mirada con deseo hacia loki- Loki….-

Lo miro directamente, esa mirada lo estaba volviendo loco

-Thor..-

Disimuladamente empezó a acariciar sus nalgas, empezó a descender con besos hacia su blanco cuello y empezó a besarlo y chuparlo dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas

-Mmg.. Loki…no sabes… cuánto..te deseo … mmm…

-Ahh…- las caricias lo tomaron por sorpresa pero no las rechazo se retorció un poco al sentir el tacto Dioses su hermano sí que sabía cómo iniciar las cosas, abrazo a Thor y lo pego más a su cuerpo-

Respiraba agitado… Dios que los gemidos a sus oídos, eran dulces melodías, joder su hermano lo estaba excitando demasiado, tanto así que empezó a sentir un bulto en sus pantalones pidiendo salir

-grrmm…Loki….-

Al estar pegado a él solo sintió algo duro y se alejó de inmediato

-Thor…. Tu estas?...

Solo le dedico una mirada con deseo

-Duro… tú me pones así Loki… con tus gemidos y cuerpo…-

Se sonrojo un poco ante el comentario

-Entonces es mi culpa? Debo hacerme responsable? – Dijo pegándose a su cuerpo-

Lo miro con picardía..

-No lo se… no creo que me dejes a la expectativa verdad?- lo sujeto de las caderas-

Sonrió con malicia ..

-Ahora mismo podría matarte y huir – beso su cuello-

Lo miro retadoramente.

-Y ha que esperas no veo mover esas manos – le susurro en doble sentido-

Saco una daga de entre su ropa y la encajo en su abdomen y se dirijio dentro de su celda.

( hijaputa XD ) Cae al suelo con la daga clavada en su abdomen .

-argg!.. Creí que no harías- le sonrió molesto-

(hahah no pude evitarlo xD )Se asoma por la celda.

-Porque no ..- alza los hombros y sonríe-

Se saca la daga y se levanta sin importarle el dolor y lo empuja dentro de la celda y lo conduze hacia su cama y lo empieza a desvestir

-Ahora veras pequeña serpiente ~ -

-Oye tú! Suéltame! – forcejea-

Lo agarro de sus manos y las estiro hacia arriba, mientras le abría su gabardina y veía asomarse esa piel blanca .. Empezó a lamerla con hambre, mientras se desabrochaba y bajaba la bragueta de sus pantalones

-mmm.. Loki…

-ahhh…nnhhh ya … tu – empezó a jadear un poco y trato de liberarse del agarre pero fue en vano, así que opto por tratar de darle una patada a Thor .. Aunque lo físico no era lo suyo – esto es violación sabias? – sonrió sarcástico-

-Claro que lo se no soy tan idiota…- empezó a jugar con sus pezones, su lengua los chupaba y lamia dejándolas erectas-mmmmm… no me mientas .. se que te gusta…

-Ahh! – dejo escapar un sonoro gemido sl sentir esa lengua jugar con sus pezones, se estremeció por completo y arqueo un poco la espalda, enserio el rubio comenzaba a calentarlo- ngg…- mordió su labio tratando de callar sus gemidos y giro su cabeza a un lado para que no viera su expresión-

Al escuchar los gemidos, Thor no pudo evitar bajar y empezar a masturbarlo mientras estimulaba los pezones sonrosados de loki.

-nbggg…-

-Mmmmmhn T-Thor mmm y-umyaaa- arqueo más su espalda, quería que el contacto terminara, nunca en su vida lo habían tocado de esa manera.

Dejo de masturbarlo y bajo su mano para empezar a bajarse la bragueta y sacar su miembro empezando a estimularse el mismo, mientras subía al cuello de loki y empezó a lamer y chupar.

-ngg..-

 _ **De cierto modo me está empezando a gustar, se siente tan bien, pero.. No debo, no debo permitir sentirme así, es mi hermano!, y no solo eso, es la persona que ha arruinado mi vida más de lo que estaba!**_

-mmghh..- trato de silenciar un gemido- su-suficiente – jadeo-

Se hizo a oídos sordos y bajo de su cuello hasta su vientre dejando pequeños besos en el camino, lo soltó de su agarre lentamente al no ver defensiva siguió, después agarro el miembro de loki y le dio pequeñas lamidas mientras lo miraba, lo masturbaba y el también.

Verlo hacer eso, con su lengua y con su lengua y con esa mirada que no lograba apartar de él, era una sensación muy extraña, sentía vergüenza e ira. Pero no podía hacer nada, sus brazos estaban aprisionados, estaba a punto de enloquecer, no entendía porque esto estaba pasando, se excito a causa de su enemigo ya hora iba a tener sexo con el! Y ni siquiera podía negarse o evitarlo!, se puso algo nervioso y mordió su labio inferior para no hacer sonidos indecentes y que no eran de su nivel, arqueo la espalda con el tacto.

Metió el miembro de loki dentro de su boca y lo succiono además de hacer movimientos circulares con su lengua, Dioses su hermano era muy sensible a esas cosas ya que estaba tratando de no gemir pero su cara lo delataba. Se sentía complacido.

Una de las pocas cosas que entendía eran los pocos gemidos y constantes pero casi inaudibles jadeos que emitía, Thor hacia que su temperatura subiera de sobremanera, no le gustaba pensarlo, es más, odiaba pensarlo, pero, sin embargo, _**Thor es tan tan sexy… maldición!**_ , se maldijo a si mismo por pensar eso de su hermano, los movimientos de Thor lo enloquecían si seguía así no iba perder callar más sus gemidos.

Empezó a sacar y meter el miembro de loki de su boca, mientras se masturbaba el mismo, ya empezaba a sentir que se iba a venir en cualquier momento y los jadeos y muecas de placer de loki lo estaban excitando demasiado.

-ammmhgg ya.. ngg ya no…ah aguanto m-mas…- tenia las mejillas rojas y los ojos llorosos por el placer y dolor. Como maldecía el momento en que Thor había ido se sentía endemoniadamente bien pero no se quería permitir ese tacto de la persona que lo arruino.

Sintió que el vientre de loki se estremecía así que metió todo el miembro de loki a tope y él se corrió junto con loki que soltó un quejumbroso gemido.

-ahhhh..- su pecho subía y bajaba, no podía creerlo Thor lo había hecho correrse, ahora sí que sentía mucha más vergüenza que antes, estaba sonrojado, y bajo su mirada para ver a Thor.

-ahh… - se había tragado todo el semen de loki, Dioses sabia delicioso ante sus gustos, dio una mirada hacia arriba y lo vio sonrojado hasta las orejas y con los ojos llorosos, _**oh benditos sean los dioses por esta bella vista…,**_ lo estaba volviendo loco.

Su mente estaba en blanco y solo trataba de pensar en tratar de calmar su respiración.

-Loki… necesito mas de ti- empezó a subirse encima de loki mientras que la mano la cual masturbaba a loki iba descendiendo hasta su entrada- mmm.. Por favor.. – lo miro como cachorro abandonado-

Miro sus ojos estuvo a punto de ceder pero no. Nunca cedería ante él ni ante Odín ni ante asgardiano no nunca más, se acercó a su oído y le susurro

-ni lo creas- no podía moverse mucho por la presión de Thor encima de él, sí que Thor era cabeza dura como lo es siempre lo haría de todas formas, aun así prefería saber. Que él nunca lo pidió.

-Loki…- empezó a besar el cuello de loki y presionando un poco su entrada para aunque sea un paso en falso – Loki.. Loki .. Por favor no me dejes a la expectativa..

Se estremeció ante el tacto.

-Thor..- lo miro directo a los ojos- Thor de verdad eres tonto- dijo esto y le sonrió dulcemente.

Al ver esa sonrisa y esa mirada supo que le estaba aceptando su propuesta, lo miro con deseo y fue metiendo un dedo de a poco. No quería hacerle daño, soltó un gruñido al ver lo estrecho que era.

-grrr…- le sonrió con dulzura y le dio un beso- gracias… por… permitirme…. Hacerlo… - le decía mientras lo besaba.

Era incomodo, nunca le habían hecho algo así, rayos dolía, pero no demasiado, empezó a soltar leves gemidos y cerro sus ojos, con sus manos empezó a acariciar el cabello de Thor para finalmente inconscientemente besarlo.

-mmm…- suspiraba atreves del beso, le encantaba que loki muestre su otra cara de la moneda ese joven tímido y conservador, empezó a meter y a sacar su dedo para luego dar paso a otro, mientras escuchaba los gemidos entrecortados de loki por el beso que lo había profundizado.

Solo podía gemir en la boca de su hermano, se sentía tan bien su mente comenzó a quedarse en blanco contra el tacto que este le daba, dolía un poco pero se sentía muy bien y él se sentía tranquilo porque era su hermano mayor… y Thor nunca le haría daño..

Con su otra mano levanto la pierna de loki para poder profundizar la mini penetración mientras lo besaba con mas ansias, lo preparaba y casi enloquece cuando deslizo su dedo en el punto de placer de loki además de escucharlo dar un fuerte gemido.

-AHH! – arqueo por completo su espalda- MMHG AHH! T-THOR!.. Ya-ya ahh mmm- que lo tocara en ese punto lo estaba volviendo loco, se retorció entre sus brazos sintiendo el tacto.

-ohh! Loki gime para mí.. argg!- gruño al escuchar ese gemido provocado por el- amm…

-Ah!- si seguía haci iba a correrse otra vez, por Odín porque se sentía tan bien- Thor… no aguan..to más ammm..

-mmm…-bajo hasta su cuello dejando pequeñas mordidas- no te detengas déjalo salir..

-mmhh..- se estremeció ante el tacto, no quería que su hermano lo viera asi se sentía algo avergonzado.

-Loki…- bajo sus manos hacia su miembro para lubricarlo mientras preparaba a loki y le lamia el cuello- mmgg…

-Thor… ya hazlo…- dijo jadeante tomándolo de la cara para besarlo de manera húmedo y apasionado.

Respondió al beso y dirigió su miembro a la entrada de loki y lo fue penetrando de a poco no quería lastimarlo

-mmgg..Lo…ki… - dijo entre jadeos.

Sus jadeos se intensificaron, sentía como el rubio entraba poco a poco, el calor que sentía era abrumador. Se aferró a la espalda de Thor arañándolo un poco, y unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos junto a unos cuantos gemidos, suspiros y jadeos.

Sentía como esas paredes estrechas se acoplaban para dar paso a su miembro, era tan caliente y estrecha _**oh por todos los dioses…**_ podía sentir los jadeos de loki contra su boca y sus ojos llorosos era un obra maestra.

Al principio era dolorosamente incomodo pero poco a poco comenzó a sentir placer hasta que el dolor desapareció, movió un poco sus caderas buscando más contacto..

-mmhh..-

Lo agarro de sus caderas y empezó a hacer un vaivén, escuchando los jadeos y gemidos de loki bajos contra su boca

-mmgghh.. – empezó a hacer embestidas rápidas y profundas escuchando ya no solo gemidos también sollozos placenteros y él era el causante de gran espectáculo.

-Ahh! Ahh! Mnnnhg.. – cerro sus ojos con fuerza mientras se aferraba a la espalda del mayor- ahhhhmmmm t-thahh! Thormmmgg!

-ahhh ahh loki .. lo..ki – hundió su cabeza en el cuello de loki oliendo y saboreando el perfume varonil y propio de loki además del olor a sexo- mmgghh..

-ahhh..- no aguantaba mas sentía que iba a explotar, rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de Thor para acerlo mas a el- mggg.. Thor mmm.. ma-mas mmm..

\- Mmgg.. mhgg.. – empezó a embestirlo profundamente logrando rozar con esa pieza clave de placer- ngghh! Loki! – sintió que la entrada de loki se iba cerrando alrededor de su pene (al fin me digne a decirlo XD)- Arghh! Loki… están.. Tan .. Estrecho ... ahh! Me encanta…

-AHHHHHH!- gimió fuertemente cuando Thor toco ese punto, lo volvió loco su mente se puso en blanco solo podía sentir placer- AH! AMMHGG AHH T-THOR MMH MME CORR…AMMM…

Escucho ese gran gemido y sentido que loki se corría entre ambos vientres.

-oh loki!..arggg… - dio un par de embestidas más y se corrió dentro de loki llenándolo por completo con su esencia – arrgg! Ahh! – le dio una pequeña mordida en su cuello marcándolo como suyo- amm.. loki..- se dejó caer rendido abrazándolo por la cintura, todavía se encontraba dentro de él se sentía agotado.

-aahhhhh! – gimió al sentir la sustancia espesa pero caliente del rubio, estaba agotado le dolía todo y sus ojos se sentían pesados. Trataba de normalizar su respiración en vano, aún estaba agitado por lo sucedido.

\- …Loki…. – levanto su cabeza para verlo si aún estaba consiente – emm…

Lo miro con los ojos abiertos de manera pesada y la boca entreabierta aun sonrojado con unas cuantas gotas de sudor aun..

-Te.. te encuentras bien- lo miro expectante esperando una respuesta- te.. te gusto.. – lo empezó a mirar con intriga.

Cerró los ojos pesadamente.

-Thor.. Abrázame...-

 _ **Bueno al parecer si**_ … le sonrió y lo abrazo con dulzura.

-Descansa .. Amor…te amo.. – Le susurro-

Escondió su cara en el pecho de Thor.

-También te amo… - susurro para quedarse dormido del cansancio.

Se quedaron descansando en esa fría celda aunque para ellos al estar abrazados solo era calor.. una hermandad había muerto, pero un nuevo un nuevo amorío había comenzado…

 **~ MINI EXTRA ~**

Thor se despertó al rato, viendo a su bello amor echado a su lado, se intentó sentar pero sintió una punzada de dolor en su abdomen y recordó la daga … loki… hay loki…

-arggg…-

Al sentir el gruñido de dolor de Thor se despertó y lo vio agarrándose el abdomen y lo recordó y con lo poco de magia q aun tenia lo curo.

-Lo siento .. cariño .. no quería hacerlo _**bueno si lo hice jeje**_ … disculpa.. ven – lo agarro de la cabeza y lo acomodo en su regazo – mejor..-

-Si… gracias amor… - se estiro un poco y lo beso.


End file.
